User talk:ParadiseGuest
Welcome Hi, welcome to Paradise island hd Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ParadiseGuest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:07, August 10, 2011 'Savegame editor' The savegame editor is not fully tested with 1.2.11, adding the new buildings and flags does work. One can also generate some special events (Easter, St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Buildings, Flags, ...). Download URL: http://guest.dyns.cx/ The zip file contains SavegameEditor.txt = the readme file, read it first. SavegameEditor.java = the source code and SavegameEditor.class = the compiled source. You can modify "SavegameEditor.java" and compile it with "javac -nowarn SavegameEditor.java" (JDK needed) and create your own SavegameEditor.class file. PT=pay time, CT=construction time, XP=collect experience New building in 1.2.26 (since 1.2.22) independence_baseball, independence_baseball.png, 65 €, -60 P, -80 kW, 1800 XP, 7x7, 03:00:00 PT, 3 max, 23:00:00 CT, 7,8,9,10,11,12,13 XPs, upgr. costs: 17875,30388,51659,87820,149294, repair cost multiplier: 0.2 independence_hamburgers, independence_hamburgers.png, 55 €, -55 P, -60 kW, 1600 XP, 5x5, 15:30:00 PT, 3 max, 17:00:00 CT, 34,35,36,38,39,40 XPs, upgr. costs: 15125,25713,43711,74309,126326, repair cost multiplier: 0.2 independence_monument, independence_monument.png, 40 €, P, kW, 1500 XP, 5x5, 00:00:00 PT, 1 max, 00:00:00 CT, XPs, upgr. costs: 11000,18700,31790,54043,91873, repair cost multiplier: 0.2 independence_parade, independence_parade.png, 75 €, -50 P, -60 kW, 1900 XP, 9x9, 20:00:00 PT, 3 max, 24:00:00 CT, 38,39,40,41,42,43 XPs, upgr. costs: 20625,35063,59606,101331,172262, repair cost multiplier: 0.2 independence_picnic, independence_picnic.png, 70 €, -70 P, -55 kW, 1800 XP, 7x7, 08:00:00 PT, 3 max, 12:00:00 CT, 19,21,23,25,27,29 XPs, upgr. costs: 19250,32725,55633,94575,160778, repair cost multiplier: 0.2 liberty_statue_02, liberty_statue_02.png, 99 €, -90 P, -85 kW, 2100 XP, 6x6, 10:00:00 PT, 1 max, 00:00:00 CT, 19,20,21,22,23,24 XPs, upgr. costs: 27225,46283,78680,133756,227386, repair cost multiplier: 0.2 Thnx mate, gonna work on it tonight! ParadiseLover 14:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I tried to modify the savegameeditor to use it for "Rock the Vegas". It turns out that for this game, a unique code is generated whenever a new building is created and is saved in the buildings hashmap. Have you any idea how to generate this unique code? ( 11:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC)) I have no idea how it is calculated. PI does also add a hashmap to buildings on the map, anyhow I only use the warehouse as placing buildings on the map requires additional free space computing. Hi, I tried adding the building to warehouse, but it didn't work either. It seems when a building is moved from map to warehouse, the unique code is stored into the warehouse hashmap as well. :( Let's hope they don't implement the same thing on Paradise island... ( 07:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC)) There is also a unique ID in PI, but I don't set it: HashMap hmBuilding = new HashMap(); // hmBuilding.put("uniq", 0); hmBuilding.put("status", status); hmBuilding.put("name", buildingName); hmBuilding.put("oldstate", oldstate); hmBuilding.put("state", state); hmBuilding.put("flipped", flipped); hmBuilding.put("statestarttime", (double) System.currentTimeMillis() / 1000L); hmBuilding.put("upgradelevel", improvment); hmBuilding.put("paytimes", 0); hmBuilding.put("x", x); hmBuilding.put("y", y); return hmBuilding; Hello, I tried to use savegameeditor on the latest version 1.2 but after modifying the profile0.sav, the app clash and forced close. Pls help, thanks! Can you provide the command which you did execute? I did test it with "java -Dfile.encoding=UTF-8 -Din=profile0.sav -Dout=profile0.cheat -DusedStaff=3000 -DusedEnergy=3000 -DsetEuro=100000 -DsetDollar=100000000 -DaddResources=1 -DfillWarehouse=512 SavegameEditor" and it did work fine. The only code change I made was adding 512 for the v1.2 buildings. hey, just a quick question, is the wonder of the world give anything or is it something like a statue where it just looks pretty => Use the energy (50, 100 or 150 clicks) to get a "wonder". Production of the wonder takes a lot of time unless you spend piastres for immediate completion. Then you will get an economy, time or profit roll of level 1, 2 or 3. The type is random, the level depends on your clicks. thanks, it seems not even worth it, I was imagining something like 3 piastres for 3 days but at least it looks nice :) 19:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I just wanted to ask if you could renew the link to your savegame editor. It seems that the file is not available anymore. Thank you so much 21:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Should there already have been an update on the download link? 16:36, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Link updated, anyhow still the 1.2 version with some minor issues. ParadiseGuest Thank you for the updated link ;) So is it possible to make "legit" changes to the savegame (changes which would be possible by playing the game like simply adding a building) and still be able to get the events and other online stuff? 23:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) As long as they do not suspect that you are cheating you will likely get the events. I do not get any events, so sooner or later I need to update the editor to add the St. Patricks buildings. Or I find out how to manually create a special event. ParadiseGuest 18:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The latter approach would be awesome ;) 19:17, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Events are now implemented. ParadiseGuest 17:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi ParadiseGuest! Where is the "PirateShip.png" from? For our study we are implementing a small battleship game and i could need more of them. Thanks! Since ParadiseGuest has not logged in for over 4 weeks, I will answer your question for him. The file you are referring to is from the source files of Paradise Island. It is the only file for this particular Pirate Ship. Another one would be the one from the Pirates ship page. Not sure why the first ship has not been used in the game and why it has been added to the source files in the first place. If you want to use it, I should warn you that the copyrights for this image lie with the publisher of Paradise Island: GameInsight. CMONYALL 11:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It is just a kind of project/ homework. Therefore it really doesn't matter where it comes from or who has the rights. But it is a pity that there is only this one. Thus, it is no longer interesting. But I thank you for your really fast answer and have a nice day. :) Hi, I've not been able to download from the download url. Site has been down for maintenance for many days now. Can you upload to a different url? Thanks! ( 03:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC)) Tried to download the file but get this message instead: snip Editor and link updated, the download should work for some days. ParadiseGuest 10:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC)